Fault Lines
by MyRedRoseRomance
Summary: Continuation of "Begin Again". Fast forwarding three years, Helga is now forced to face a whole new set of issues as she and Arnold juggle being college seniors while trying to make plans for life after graduation.


**Hello again everybody! It's good to be back. As I mentioned in "Begin Again", I've kind of been on hiatus as I've been in the middle of my busy season at work. But things are starting to wind down now and, as a result, I've been able to get back to writing. Just as a reminder, my stories are marked "Mature" for a reason. There's harsh language and lemons galore so consider yourself warned. Also, because I have to say it, no, I do not own Hey Arnold! nor any song/TV show/movies/product name, etc referred to therein. Now that that's out of the way, again, your feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**On a side note, Sam's songs of choice for this chapter are "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson and "She's So Mean" by Matchbox Twenty, in case you were wondering :)**

* * *

_Woah. Jackpot!_

I found myself standing in the middle of an empty living room of what was turning out to be a rather expansive apartment. As I took in the high ceilings, large windows, and hardwood floors, a pair of arms snaked around my waist and a ghost of a whisper echoed into my ear.

"Looks a lot bigger without all of Rodney's junk, doesn't it?" Arnold murmured as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I continued to stare wide-eyed around the surrounding area. "I'll say."

"You guys found replacements for everything?"

"For the most part. Sam's got the bigger items covered. TV, microwave, all that jazz. I brought stuff for the kitchen and bathroom. And Rodney left his sofa and bed frame in storage for us."

"Wait a minute." He unwrapped me from his hold. "You didn't mention anything about having to drag that massive couch up here."

I walked past him on my way towards the foyer. "Must have slipped my mind," I laughed.

He groaned. "This better be worth it."

I spun on my heels, grabbing a fistful of Arnold's olive green t-shirt and pulling him into me. "I'll make sure to handsomely reward you for your valiant efforts." I stood on tip-toe to gently plant a kiss on his lips. As I pulled away, I was greeted to a dreamy gaze. I smiled. "Now come on. We should probably start unloading the stuff from Brian's truck. You know how antsy he gets when someone borrows his precious baby." I reached for his hand and interlaced our fingers as we made our way out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Unbelievably, the past two years since Arnold and I began dating had been relatively smooth ones. Following that night at Formals freshman year, we only had a few weeks to ourselves before we were forced to go our separate ways for the summer, thereby immediately testing the waters of our newly established relationship. During that time, we Skyped and/or talked on the phone about three times a week and we had even managed to swing a weekend off of work here and there to come see each other. And, surprisingly, it worked. That fall, we came back to campus more united than ever. And that's the way it stayed. Granted, things weren't always perfect. We were still prone to the occasional squabble. But what couple isn't? And each and every time, the argument seemed to play out the same way. One of us (OK. I admit it. 99% of the time, it was me. Big shocker there.) would get pissed off and refuse to talk to the other for a few days until things blew over. After which, we'd say our apologies and everything would go back to normal. Actually, it was kinda astounding we didn't bicker more often or more intensely given our history. Not that either of us was complaining.

It was equally hard to comprehend the fact that this was it. In a nine short months, we'd have our diplomas and be unleashed out into the real world. Although I was glad to be spending the remainder of my undergrad career living with Sam for one last time, I had been hoping for a different outcome. Throughout the second semester of junior year, I had repeatedly tried to convince Arnold to move off-campus with me. But his argument was always the same. Not only was it cheaper for him to continue living at the fraternity house but, as he had been elected President of Theta Zeta Chi, he felt he needed to be readily available to the other brothers when issues arose. Deep down, I understood and accepted that logic. It just didn't make me any less disappointed with his decision. However, I didn't let myself pout about it for long. I mean, at least I was fortunate enough to still be able to see Arnold any time I pleased. Sam didn't have it so lucky. No sooner had Rodney graduated the previous May than he found a mechanical engineering job near their hometown in Ohio. Which basically meant that the only times the two lovebirds would see each other was during the holidays or on the rare occasions that one of them was willing to make the 18 hour round-trip drive. At least Rodney's leaving had one small upside: Sam and I were able to snap up the lease on Rodney's old apartment as well as a few of the items he and his roommate hadn't wanted to haul back home with them.

* * *

"By the way,..._**huff**_...thanks for the bed and..._**ugh**_...dressers. How'd you..._**puff**_...manage to swing that one?" I wheezed as we set the dresser shell down as steadily as possible in the bedroom I had claimed as my own.

Arnold straightened up and wiped the sweat dripping from his brow. "Leftovers from when all the graduates moved out. I figured you needed them so I grabbed them as soon as I saw them." He looked around at the now nearly filled room. "That should be about it. Just need to grab the drawers and then we can start unpacking your car."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

We journeyed back through the apartment, down the flight of stairs, and across the parking lot to the borrowed silver pick-up. As we started to pull the few remaining pieces from the truck bed, the sound of a high pitched squeal caught our attention.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!" I shouted as Sam flung herself at me and into a bone-crushing hug.

"Aww. You two are so sweet to each other," Rodney sarcastically remarked as he strolled up to us.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Rod," Arnold replied as he shook his hand.

"I kinda got conned into helping certain people get set up this weekend."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. I totally forced you into it. Because, you know, it's not like you offered or anything." She suddenly clutched my hand and started dragging me towards her over-stuffed jalopy parked several spaces over. "I've got something I wanna show ya!" As we approached, she pressed a button on the key fob. A 'pop!' resonated through the air, signaling the trunk had unlatched and she briskly flipped the lid open. "So whataya think?"

"Sam, where the hell did you get this?" I gawked in awe at the ridiculously complex sound system taking up every inch of free space.

"Amazing what you can find at yard sales."

I began analyzing each component of the machine. "100 disc CD changer...built-in iPod cradle...complete surround sound speaker system..." My mind started whirling as the dollars clicked off in my head. "How much did this cost you?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. If you're worried about chipping in, don't. It was dirt cheap."

"How much is 'dirt cheap'?"

"200 bucks."

My eyebrows shot to my forehead in astonishment. "You're kidding."

She gave a proud smile. "Nope."

"How?"

"That's what you get when the ex moves out and leaves all their crap behind."

"What do we have here?" Arnold asked as he joined us. He looked inside. "Wow. Impressive."

Sam smirked. "It'll be even more so once you and Rodney get it set up later."

He shook his head and groaned. "How did I get roped into this?"

"Come on. Please?" I teased, pressing myself firmly against him. "Again, I reiterate. Handsomely. Rewarded."

He closed his eyes, fighting against the thoughts and urges flooding through his mind. "Fine," he eventually murmured. I pulled away from him and, as Arnold turned to walk away, I made the motion and 'crack!' of an imaginary whip. "I heard that!" he yelled, not even bothering to glance back.

"That was the point!" I turned to Sam. "So whataya wanna haul up first?"

"I'm thinking we should be able to handle what's in the cars while the guys go empty out the storage unit since you've still got B-Man's pick-up. That way, we don't have to get it from him again. Okey dokey, artichokey?"

"Can do." I jogged back over to the truck where Arnold was about to unload the remaining drawers. "Change of plans, Football Head." Eyeing me suspiciously, he proceeded to lightly set the bare bins on the asphalt. I held up my hand, thumb placed over pinky. "Last one. Scout's honor."

"All right. Shoot."

"I need you and Rod to go clear out the storage unit." He sighed in feigned annoyance but nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed into those endless pools of green. "Thank you."

His lips twitched into that gorgeous lop-sided grin of his. "You're welcome."

"Hey you two!" Sam called out. "Focus! We've got a lot shit to get done if we plan on doing anything tonight!"

Arnold tenderly kissed my forehead. "We'll be back in a bit."

"That a promise or a threat?" I asked smugly.

"Both."

I smirked, picking up the shelving as he climbed into the driver's seat. _Smart-ass._

Arnold rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Rod, you coming?"

"Yeah, Shortman. Gimme a sec," Rodney set the box he was holding back inside the backseat of Sam's car before traipsing over to the truck and sliding into the passenger side. "Let's roll."

As they pulled out of the apartment complex, I ambled my way back over to Sam's Civic, drawers in tow. She was struggling to shut the trunk lid as she had bogged herself down with as much stereo equipment as she could carry. I leaned one drawer up against the wheel well and closed it for her. "Thanks, whore."

"No problem, skank."

We made our way over to the stairwell and hiked our way up to the second story. As soon we walked into the first apartment on the right, Sam dropped the contents of arms on to the hardwood as carefully as possible. "Shit, that's heavy!" she panted as she began placing the pieces one by one against the living room wall.

I made my way into my new bedroom and slid the drawers onto their tracks. I took a swift glance around the room, mentally prepping a list of furniture and supplies I still needed to buy. _Desk…computer chair…full-length mirror…reading lamp… _"Hey!" I shouted, "Do you need to pick up anything from Wally World?"

Sam appeared in the doorway. "Besides the necessities? A TV stand. Didn't have room for one in either of the cars. You?"

"I've got some stuff I have to grab for the boudoir here but everything else should be taken care of." I squeezed past her and into the hallway. My eyes darted over to partially assembled sound system. _Geez_. Even without the speakers, seeing all the electronics spread out on the floor made me realize how truly ginormous the system really was. "Our neighbors are going to hate us."

"Only on weekends." Suddenly, her mouth twisted into a devious grin. "Speaking of which, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

It didn't take me more than a moment to jump onto the same wavelength. "Welcome Back Party next weekend?"

"Bingo."

I smiled wickedly. "Awesome."

"You got a preference on a day?" she asked as we wandered back outside.

I mulled it over for a couple seconds before responding. "Friday'd be our best bet since all the sororities have their Intro parties on Saturday night."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Friday it is then."

"I'll be sure to spread the word."

"Will Lover Boy be able to make it?" she inquired as she popped the trunk once more and we each grabbed a speaker tower. "I know Rod won't. He can't afford to sacrifice anymore vacation hours than he already has."

"Arnold'll probably want go back to his normal routine. You know, weekdays here, weekends at the boarding house. But I'm sure I can convince him to stay this one time."

As we climbed the steps, Sam simply shook her head. "You're one lucky bitch, Pataki. It's blatantly obvious how enamored that boy is with you."

I snorted. "Took him long enough."

"Should I be expecting wedding bells for you two soon?"

"Ha! Fat chance," I scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because, Sam, it's not exactly something we've openly discussed."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. We just haven't." I crossed through the entryway and set the device on its side. "What about you, Reynolds? Are the bells gonna start ringing for you and the Rod-ster in the near future?"

"They're already a-chimin'."

"Huh?" She plonked the tower down and held up her left hand. The dazzling diamond on her ring finger sparkled in the sunlight cascading through the glass patio door. My mouth dropped open in bewilderment. "Shut the fuck up! No way!" I grabbed her hand to get a better look. "When?"

She was beaming. "Friday night before we left. We went out to dinner and then Rodney took me to the high school football stadium where we first met. He insisted we climb all the way to the top of the bleachers and, for a while, we talked about all the memories had together. Then he started saying something about wanting to make new memories with me for the rest of his life. Next thing I knew, there he was on one knee."

I embraced her warmly. "That's so amazing, Sam. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," she said, gripping me back briefly before we broke apart. "We haven't settled on a date or anything yet but I've been dying to tell someone other than our parents."

"Well, I'm glad you said something because you just earned a round of shots tonight on me."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She clapped a hand on my shoulder and began steering me back out the door. "Now come on. Let's schlep the rest of this crap up here so we can have some fun."

* * *

"Looky what I did!" Sam shouted as the sound of footfalls tapped across the hardwood. I watched from my spot on the sofa as she finished hooking up one last wire and clicked the touchpad on her laptop, causing the speakers to suddenly spring to life. "Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!" she giddily crooned as she jumped to her feet.

Rodney groaned as he set the final box from the storage unit on the coffee table. "Sam, not that stupid song again."

I glanced up from my cell phone as a certain football-shaped head approached. "Sucked as much as you thought it would?"

Arnold exhaustedly flopped down beside me. "And more."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Then let's get some lunch. I'm buying." I peeled myself from the cushions and extended a hand. Arnold took hold and pulled himself up. "You two coming with us?"

Rodney shook his head. "Nah. We had a late breakfast."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, leaping in front of me. "Before you go, you gotta listen to this. I heard this on the radio over the summer and the first thing that came to mind was you." I glanced at her questioningly. She queued up the music, grabbed my hand, and twirled me around the room as she sang the lyrics at the top of her lungs.

_I kn-kn-know a girl  
She gets what she wants all the time  
Cause she's fine  
But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess  
Make you so blind  
But you don't mind_

Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl  
She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes and broke free of her grasp. "We're gonna head out now. Catch ya later, losers." I motioned for Arnold to follow me as I walked out the door.

As we proceeded onto the landing and down the stairs, I could still hear the music blaring. I shook my head. _Our neighbors really __are__ gonna kill us._ As I tread down the final step, the rapping of knuckles on metal caught my attention. I looked up. There Sam was, out on the balcony, writhing in rhythm with the beat. "Oh roomie! I wasn't finished." She swiveled her head and called back inside. "Rodney, turn it up!" The music spiked a few decibels, much to her approval as indicated by her erratic movements and her even louder warbling.

You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth  
She'll freak out  
You better get your shit together  
Cause she's bringing you down, now  
Yeah, boy, you better, you better

At this point, Sam's little performance was beginning to draw stares from nearly every student in the apartment complex parking lot. Embarrassment crept onto my face as more and more people stopped to watch the scenario playing out between us. "OK, Reynolds, enough," I shouted up to her, trying to avoid attracting any more gawkers.

Unfortunately, she could easily read my growing discomfort in her antics, thereby spurring her on further. "Get used to it, Helgie Bear, because it's gonna be a helluva year!" she screamed, jabbing a finger in my direction. I flushed scarlet in mortification as all eyes immediately bore into me. _Oh God. _As much as I had craved attention when I was younger, I had never grown comfortable receiving it. Especially on the rare occasion it was actually unwanted. And, right now, that was definitely the case. So I did the only thing my brain could register. I started running for the truck. _At least I can hide in the cab until it's over. If the doors are unlocked. I hope it's unlocked._ _Please be open! Please be open! Please be open! _As I sprinted across the asphalt in an attempt to escape the stares following me, Sam continued to gyrate her hips and chant along to the song.

She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says  
She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head  
And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that  
She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back

_Sayin' yeah, you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)  
Yeah, you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

_Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy_

_She'll turn a knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'_

_Crazy_

I dashed up the passenger side of the truck and frantically clawed at the door handle to no avail. _Dammit! _In frustration, I smashed an open palm against the warm metal. My mind was reeling. _The keys. Where are the keys? _Realization instantly dawned on me. _Arnold!_ I turned back, hoping against all hope that my angelic savior was close behind. I breathed a momentary sigh of relief when I caught sight of him roughly 30 yards away. As we made eye contact across the lot, I saw 10 mile wide smile plastered on his face. I watched as he extracted the keys from his pocket and playfully jangled them in the air, all the while intentionally slowing his gait. My temper flared white hot. _Bastard._ I slammed my hands onto my hips, scowling and impatiently tapped my foot on the pavement as the douchebag leisurely strolled closer. Sam, in the mean time, continued to belt her heart out, fully relishing in the fact that a small crowd was now gathered under our veranda. As the seconds ticked by, I silently prayed she was almost finished.

_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends  
She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends  
And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched  
She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back_

Sayin' yeah, you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)  
Yeah, you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)  
Yeah, man, I know how you want her

_(You want her)  
Yeah, man, I know how you want her_

_(You want her)  
Yeah, man, I know how you want her_

_But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

The sound of applause and wolf whistles echoed across the grounds as Sam finished her routine. She took a graceful bow and waved to her adoring fans before blowing me a kiss and closing the sliding glass patio door. I stared Arnold down until he finally approached the pick-up. I shot him a death glare as he tried desperately to hide his laughter while twisting the key in the lock. As soon as I heard the tell-tale click, I flung open the passenger door and hopped onto the bench seat. Arnold slid in next to me, nearly back to his normal composure, and started the ignition.

The five minute jaunt to the Theta Zeta Chi house was a quiet one. If experience had taught either of us anything, it was that I needed time to cool down or I'd risk blowing my top, the brunt of which would be taken out on anything within my reach. As we parked the vehicle in the fraternity's driveway, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, my now universal signal that it was safe to talk again.

Arnold swiveled to face me. "Well, **that** was entertaining," he smirked cheekily.

I shook my head, still slightly irritated. "That girl has officially lost her damn mind. And so have you."

"I though that would have been obvious given she actually enjoys living with you. And of course I've lost mine. I'm dating you, aren't I?"

I scowled. "Hardy har har. You're a regular fucking comedian there, Hair Boy."

He chuckled. "Aww come on. That song was kinda catchy. 'Cause she's an uptown, get-arou-OW!'" he cried, rubbing the spot where my fist connected with his bicep.

"Oh don't give me that crap. I barely even grazed you," I stated flippantly as we exited the driver's cab.

Arnold continued to fake injury, holding his right arm limply at his side. "I think you broke it."

I rolled my eyes as we started walking towards the front porch. A few steps in, an idea struck me. I slowed my pace and fell back a stride or two. "If that's the case…" I said quietly. I paused before taking a flying leap and launching myself onto his back. "Then I might as well throw in a busted spine too!"

He fumbled forward for an instant but managed to regain his balance and wrapped his arms under my knees. "Geez! You could at least warn me next time you're gonna do that," he remarked.

I wrapped my limbs tighter around his body. "And what fun would that be?" I cackled. Right then, Brian popped out from the side entrance of the house.

"Hey Bri," we shouted in unison.

Arnold fished a hand into his khaki shorts pocket and tossed Brian back his keys. "Thanks again for letting us borrow your truck."

"No problemo. You gonna need her again later?"

"Nope," I replied. "Already got everything cleared out."

"Excellent." Brian slipped the key chain back into his jeans. "What're you guys up to for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Lunch then I've gotta finish unpacking. Sam, Rodney, and I are gonna hit up Walmart around 5pm." I jerked a thumb into Arnold's chest. "I have no idea what he's doing."

"I was gonna help her and then go with them to pick up groceries. You need anything while we're out?"

"Case of Bud Light."

Tension lightly rippled across Arnold's shoulders. "You better not be storing that in the house."

Brian held up his hands in self defense. "Relax, El Presidente. I'm taking it over to a friend's tonight."

"Speaking of which," I interjected, "the four of us are probably gonna grab dinner at Guiseppi's and then head to the bar after. You're more than welcome to join us."

Brian nodded. "Cool. Might take you up on that."

I smiled. "I'll text you when we're heading out."

"Sounds good."

"We'll catch ya later, man."

"Later," Arnold repeated.

"See ya!" Brian waved before heading into the adjacent apartment.

I lightly tapped my heels against Arnold's thighs. "OK, Arnoldo. Giddy up!"

"What am I? Your slave?"

"Love slave to be exact. Now move it, Football Head!"

"Yes ma'am." We made it only a few steps down the drive before Arnold randomly broke out into a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he sniggered. There was only a moment's pause before he opened his mouth again. "You gotta admit, 'She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back' is actually pretty accurate."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep singing that song and I'll remind you real quick how mean I can be."

* * *

"Helga, I can't. You know I have to go home to help Grandpa."

After finishing our meal at the campus coffee shop, we were now waiting on our last-minute drink orders. I had decided that this was the perfect opportunity to try to persuade Arnold to stick around for the Welcome Back bash.

"Hear me out. We're having it on Friday so as not to interfere with the big shindigs all the sororities throw on Saturday. You stay and party with us on Friday night and, in exchange, I'll go with you on Saturday morning to assist you with anything Phil needs."

He looked at me skeptically as he grabbed his coffee cup. "You do realize it's more than regular house chores, right?"

I took my beverage from the barista. "Hey! I've done my fair share of patching drywall and hanging wallpaper, thank you very much. Do you honestly think Miriam was able to re-vamp that townhouse by herself? She doesn't even know how to hammer in a nail."

He mulled it over as we left the shop and made our way back towards my abode. Finally, he grinned. "Alright. I'll stay."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? Besides, Grandpa'll still be getting nearly three days of help anyway."

"Huh?" I glanced at him puzzedly.

"Next Monday's Labor Day. We won't be coming back until that evening."

"Great. So I just volunteered myself for an extra day's worth of hard labor?"

"It won't be that bad. I promise."

"We'll see about that." I took a swig of my coffee and promptly spit it out in disgust. "Blech! They totally mixed up our order."

He took a small sip of his cup and grimaced. "Yeah, you're right. Here, switch." We exchanged drinks. Arnold took another careful swallow and gave a satisfied nod. "Much better."

"How do you drink that frou-frou shit anyway? If you wanted to taste vanilla, why not get a milkshake?"

"Because I need the caffeine. And I hate the taste of regular coffee." He wrinkled his nose as he watched me take a gulp of my own beverage. "I still can't believe you take yours straight-up black."

I shrugged. "That's the way Miriam makes it."

"How is your mom? You haven't mentioned her much lately."

"Still on the wagon, thank God. For a while there, I thought she had fallen off again."

"Oh?"

"There were a couple nights this summer where she didn't come home until midnight and when she did, she was acting all giggly and smelled like a speakeasy. Turns out she and a couple of her AA buddies have been staying late after their meetings to go to the piano lounge down the street. She took me to meet them one night a few weeks ago. Nice people."

He frowned. "You should be able to trust her to make good decisions when it comes to her sobriety, Helga. It's been how many years since she last had a drink?"

"Eight this past July," I said nonchalantly as I took another sip.

"Exactly."

"An alcoholic is always an alcoholic, Arnold. Temptation is forever around the corner."

"Still, she deserves more credit than you give her."

"Oh I give Miriam plenty of credit. She was able to escape a crumbling marriage, find a decent job, and get her life back on track all with a stubborn snot-nosed teenager in tow. But that doesn't mean I trust her decision-making skills 100%. After all, she is the one who dropped out of college to live a life of hell in the first place."

"I think the fact that she loved and wanted to be with your dad had more to do with that choice than anything else."

I bristled. "Do **NOT** call Big Bob the 'D' word," I hissed. "That sack of shit doesn't deserve to be called a father."

"Sorry," Arnold mumbled remorsefully.

Instantly, I felt bad for lashing out but, in all fairness, he should have known better than to mention Big Bob. The man was as delicate a topic for me as Arnold's parents were for him. Hence, we tried to avoid either subject at all costs. I recomposed myself back into a more tolerable disposition. "I'll never get why she put up with it for so long."

"Love makes people do crazy things. You of all people should know that."

I blushed. This past summer, on one of my weekend visits, I was perusing Arnold's bookshelves when I stumbled upon a certain little pink book with the last page torn out. Needless to say, I was shocked to see it again, assuming that he had pitched it over a decade ago. As soon as he noticed my dumbfounded reaction, Arnold immediately questioned me about the writings within. I tried to play it off like I knew nothing but he kept pressuring for an answer. I eventually snapped and admitted that, yes, I was the mystery author. Instead of the reaction of repulsion I was anticipating, this declaration didn't phase him in the slightest. He had simply smiled knowingly. He later came clean, stating that he'd always suspected it was mine but, for the sake of not being pummeled into oblivion, he kept his mouth shut. I chose not to bring up the fact that I had already told him the truth about my penchant for scribbling love poems about him once before during my confession at FTi for fear of opening the can of worms further. The books I could explain and get away with but even I knew now that the shrines and stalking were pushing it into creepy, overly obsessive territory.

"You know," he replied casually, "I never did get through reading that last poem before you ripped it out."

"And you never will."

Disappointment lined his features. "Why not?"

"Because I don't remember what it said." I fibbed. _Of course I remember it. I have every line I've ever written locked away in my memory, not to mention the 25 or so notebooks sitting in my closet in PA. But you don't need to know that._

A wistful expression flashed across his face. "I kind of wish you did."

I stared at him. "Why?"

His trademark nervous tick kicked in, his left hand shooting up to rub his neck. "Because it kind of seems…I don't know…unfinished without it."

On the inside, the nine year old me was fainting at the idea of Arnold actually wanting to read my poetry. Outside, however, I maintained my air of tranquility. "Trust me, Arnoldo. It was nothing special. Another set of ramblings from a lovesick pre-teen."

"Speaking of lovesick, will Sam be OK without Rodney here this year?"

I smirked. "She'll be fine. Wedding planning will keep her busy."

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"Theirs."

Arnold stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait. Sam and Rodney got engaged?!"

"Rod didn't mention it to you?"

"No. That's not exactly a typical topic of casual conversation between guys."

"Well, as of last Friday, they are."

"Aren't they a little young to be getting married?"

I started walking again. "Not really. They've been together for five years. Some people date, get hitched, have a kid or two, and get divorced in that time frame."

"True." Arnold seemed lost in thought for a moment then shook his head. "But I don't think it's the best move to make. Rodney's only been working for a few months and Sam's still in school."

"Sometimes the best move and the right move aren't the same thing, Football Head. Need I remind you about pinning me against the wall in full-on lip lock at Formals freshman year?"

"That's different."

"How so?" I asked as we began climbing the outdoor stairs of the apartment building.

This question seemed to fluster him and he struggled for an answer. "It…It just…is."

I dug the apartment key from out of my jeans shorts. "That doesn't exactly answer the question," I replied as I slid it into the lock and turned the handle.

"Helga, I -"

The faintest of noises perked my ears. Abruptly, I clamped a hand over Arnold's mouth. "Shhh!" We listened closely. The sound of giggling, moans, and the squeaking of bed springs floated down the hall. I let go of him. Carefully, he shut the front door and together we silently tip-toed to my bedroom. Once inside, I quietly closed my door behind us.

"Looks like they were able to put the bed together," Arnold said jokingly as he set our coffees on the dresser top and sat down on the edge of my bare mattress.

I shuddered as the image of the two naked bodies across the hall flashed through my mind. "I'm so staying with you tonight."

"No argument here." I started to move across the room but he managed to grab my wrist as I passed by.

"What?"

"So let's discuss this reward you owe me." He lightly started to pull me towards him but I managed to wriggle free.

"Later, Football Head. First I need to get all this junk organized so I can work on the kitchen tomorrow."

He sighed reluctantly, picked up one of the many nearby boxes, and began unloading.

* * *

"Have a good night guys! I'll see ya some time tomorrow!"

"You too! Safe travels, Rod-meister!"

"Yeah. Thanks again for your help!"

"Sure thing! See you two in a few weeks!"

The remaining hours in the day passed by in a blur. After what seemed like ages, we heard the two rabbits re-emerge, thereby allowing Arnold and I to leave our temporary confines. The guys spent the rest of the afternoon hooking up the entertainment center and internet router while we girls arranged the bathroom and put the finishing touches on our respective bedrooms. It was well after 5pm when we finally paired off and headed out to the nearby Walmart for our missing furniture pieces and foodstuffs. Nearly two hours later, we arrived back in town. After hastily slugging our purchases into the apartment, we all piled into my P.O.S. Grand Prix and took off for the house to meet up with Brian and his crew. From there, the evening was filled with pizza, pints, and celebratory shots following Sam and Rodney's official announcement that they were tying the knot. Which led to this moment where the four of us, after stumbling our way out of the bar and down the main thoroughfare, were going our separate ways.

"Rod-meister?" Arnold snickered, a dopey-ass grin spread across his handsome face.

I giggled like a complete ditz. "What can I say? I'm kinda smashed."

"Maybe you should have stopped after that third Jagerbomb like I suggested."

"Enough with the lectures, Football Head. Just open the door." He did as he was told, rotating his house key in the lock before throwing it open. Similar to Sam and I, Arnold had lucked out big time on the housing arrangements. One of the many presidential perks was that he was entitled to his own private apartment attached at the very end of the house. We traipsed our way inside and up to his bedroom. I carelessly kicked my white flip flops off and threw my purse to the floor as Arnold slipped out of his sandals. No sooner had he done so than I pushed him backwards into the small sofa.

He glanced up at me as I loomed over him. "Now," I cooed seductively, "let's discuss this little 'reward' I owe you." I slid into his lap, gently nibbling on his lobe before breathily whispering into his ear. "How about I let you do anything you want to me?"

I could see the cogs turning in his head. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"You're sure?"

I nodded. Instantly, a devilish smile lit up his face.

"You're one twisted little freak, Arnoldo."

"You were the one who said anything."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind." I muttered exasperatedly as Arnold flicked the TV and DVD player into operation.

He rejoined me on the couch. "You refuse to watch 'Abdicator Redemption' any other time I've suggested it so now you have to."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Too bad. You're not weaseling your way out of it this time."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Watch me." I sprang from my seat and reached for the doorknob. I barely had a hold on it when, without warning, I found myself being lifted up off my feet and slung over Arnold's shoulder.

"Put me down, Football Head!" I hollered, kicking wildly and beating fists against his back.

My actions didn't deter him in the slightest as he continued to effortlessly carry me towards the bed. "Not unless you're going to follow through on your offer."

"OK. OK. Yeesh. Put me down, will ya?"

He lightly tossed me onto the mattress before crawling in beside me. As he settled in onto his back, I curled my body into his side, resting my head lightly against his chest. Right on cue, his left arm draped around me. I closed my eyes and sighed as my heart fluttered uncontrollably. However, my pleasant reverie didn't last long. Only an instant passed before I felt my shoulder being jostled back and forth. "Hey! You're not allowed to pass out either!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance. "I wasn't! I was…resting my eyes."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

We watched in silence for about the first ten minutes before I started to feel antsy. _Ugh. If the rest of the movie moves this slow, we're gonna be 90 by the time it finishes._ I glanced up at Arnold. His face was set in utter concentration on the screen. _How can he watch this crap?_ The lightbulb in my brain suddenly went off. _But what if he __couldn't__? Or, better yet, what if he just happened to change his mind?_

I nonchalantly readjusted my position, scooting higher up his body. I playfully nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck before giving the soft, warm flesh a delicate kiss. His eyes stayed glued to the TV but the small hitch in his breath told me I had his attention. _Gotcha._ Slowly, I trailed kisses upwards, along his jawline, to his ear, and then on his cheek. At last, Arnold turned to face me.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated as innocently as possible.

"This is a ploy to distract me."

"No it's not."

"Helga."

"Fine," I huffed and turned away from him to face the wall. Seconds later, fingertips danced over my hip before a gentle tug pulled me into him. The warmth of his breath on the back of my neck sent a noticeable shiver of pleasure throughout every fiber of my being. He gripped me tighter.

"I didn't say it wasn't working," he purred into my ear.

I flipped back over, my ocean blues immediately meeting his half-hooded jades. A sinful smile crossed my lips. In a flash, I was straddling him. I enticingly bent down over him, making sure to give him a good look at the cleavage spilling out of my magenta tank top in the process. As his hands brushed up my silky smooth thighs, I felt the bulge in his pants grow. I stopped mere inches from his luscious mouth, my golden waves cascading around his face. I gazed lovingly at him and was returned with a matching expression. Silently, I bridged the remaining distance between us and passionately pressed my lips to his.

_It's gonna be a helluva year._


End file.
